A House is Not a Home
by CatoGryffindor23
Summary: Katniss and Peetas daughters name is Adriana. Adriana hates her life at home and feels unloved. The only place she feels loved is Gales so she goes there to feel happy. How will this effect Gales and Katniss' friendship?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this fan fiction is Peeta, Katniss and Gale as adults. I know Gale moves to District 2 but let's just say more the sake of this fanfic that he doesn't. He remains in District 12 and is close with Peeta and Katniss' family.**

The school bell rings and I'm so happy that it's the end of the day. I go to my locker to grab my bag while Im walking there I see my best Summer. I go running over to her "hey Sum do you want to come my house" I ask her. Summer says okay without hesitation. We pack up our stuff and head to my house.

When we get to my house I open the front door "Mom! Dad! Are you home?" I shout. There's no response. "Of course not" I mutter under my breath. Summer looks at me "are you sure its okay for me to be here" she asks. I look at "ya it's fine they probably won't be home till late and even then they won't notice whether you're here or not. Besides Jakes at soccer so I'm sure they'll ask him how practice went before they even say hello to me" I say. Summer looks uncomfortable, I smile at her "hey do you want to go to my attic my parents have a ton of old toys and movies do you want to go see what it is" I ask her. I'm not technically supposed to go up there without mom or dad but they won't know what I take they never go down there anyways.

We go up to the attic and there are boxes everywhere. We don't know where to start so we just grab random boxes and start opening them. I grab one that's pretty heavy and I tear it open because I'm pretty curios of what's it in. There are tapes, lots of them. I grab the one on the top it's labeled "The 75th Hunger Games" what the hell is that and how come I've never heard of it I pick up the one next to it which is labeled "The 74th Hunger Games" I keep picking them up and they're all labeled the Hunger Games but with different years. Why do mom and dad have these but never them? There's so many of them? What are they? I turn to Summer "hey Sum have you ever heard of the Hunger Games?" I ask her. She looks at my stunned "The Hunger Games!" she shouts and comes running over. "Oh my God! Adriana you own the Hunger Games! I can't believe your parents have these! That's so awesome!" she screams. I'm getting annoyed now "What are they?" I ask. She looks at me "you don't know?" she responses. I shake my head. She looks really surprised and a little confused "Adriana, the Hunger Games is an event, well was it took place about 30 years ago. Back when the Capitol was in control, they would select two kids from each district they would be between the ages of 12 and 18, they would be sent into an arena and need to fight to the death. You're parents were in two of the Games. Its where they met, where they came to be the star-crossed lovers of district 12" she says. I look at her now im really confused "the what?" I ask. She looks at me "you honestly don't know. Your parents were in love in the arena the rebelled against the Capitol they outsmarted them twice. How do you not know this?" she asks me. "Well I know about the rebellion from History class and I know my mom was the leader but that's it" I say on the verge of tears. How come they never told me? How come they kept it secret? I should know about this! Why didn't they tell me I would have wanted to hear their stories! I can't believe – my thoughts are interrupted by Summers cell phone. "ya ok mom I'm on my way" Summer looks at my "I gotta go sorry" she says.

Once shes gone I grab "The 1st Hunger Games" and put it in the tape machine. I start watching even though I know my parents wouldn't want me to. I can't stop watching it because its just so good and addicting. Jake comes home and comes in my room. He looks at the screen "what are you watching?" he asks me. I tell him everything she told me. He looks stunned but I don't know if he she would be watching this. He's only 10 and I'm 13 so there's a difference in age but I can't stop him. We just sit there. Watching the interviews and watching the games. Then we hear the door slam and both mom and dad come into my room. They look mad, surprised….mad. They turn to us "what the hell are you watching?" mom shouts. I don't have time to explain. My dad turns off the player and glares at me "Adriana Primrose Mellark what are you watching this and showing it to Jake" I stand up "why didn't you ever tell about this! This was a huge part in your lives?" they look at each other. Mom turns to Jake and dad "guys come on lets go out. Adriana your grounded. You know you're not supposed to go into the attic alone and you shouldn't have watched this without out permission. Especially with Jake he's just a boy" she says as they leave and close my door. Once I hear the front door close I glance at the tv and press play on the player. They can't stop me from watching this I think as I continue watching.

**Ok so this is my first Hunger Games fanfic. Please review so I know people are reading. Don't worry I'm going to introduce Gale and his family in the next chapter I just felt that Adriana should have something to be angry about. And if you didn't catch they automatically blamed her for watching it. Do you like it? Dislike? Any advice? **


	2. The Fight

**Ok so I know the last chapter wasn't that good. But I'm trying really hard to work on this so give me a chance. Here's the next chapter. Read and Review!**

**I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!  
****  
The only characters I own are Adriana, Jake, Michael, Wade, Matthew and Haley.**

* * *

I'm awake now but only just. I'm really tired from staying up all night watching the Games. I stopped watching the 1st one and jumped right to the 74th to see mom and dad in them. I manage to get myself out of bed. I throw the jeans I were yesterday and a t-shirt I were two days ago. I go into the kitchen to make Jake and I our lunches for school. I open up the fridge. Great. Mom and dad didn't but any groceries. I grab an apple and a slice of bread dad made about a week ago and I put it in my bag. I take out the same thing for Jake. I always need to make Jake and I lunch because mom and dad are never home to. I go into Jakes room to wake him up. I notice that mom and dad have left him out some new clothes. _They must have bought those last night_. Jake gets dressed and when he comes out into the kitchen I hand him his lunch. He looks at me "Adriana mommy gave ms money for lunch today" he says to me. _Of course she did_. I look at him "Jake go brush your hair" I say annoyed. Jake has dads hair its really blonde but he has moms eyes. Whereas I have dark blonde hair that's straight like moms and have dads blue eyes.

We leave the house and start our walk to school. We are talking like we always do "mom and dad are really mad that you were watching The Hunger Games without asking them" he says. I look at him "you were watching them too!" I shout. He looks taken surprised that I said this "ya but you're the big sister you're supposed to be more responsible" he responses. "Besides I don't think they're mad anymore if they were why would they buy me ice cream" he asks. I sigh "because they like you better". _Why lie its true. _He looks at me "no they don't" he says. I ignore that comment and change the subject "ok so I'm going to pick you up today after school so wait for me" I tell him "okay" he responds as we reach his school "bye!" he calls as he runs to meet his friends Michael and Wade.

After school I go to Jake's school to pick him up. I wonder around the school yard looking for him. _Where the hell is?_ The school is now empty except for a few teachers. _Maybe he just started walking home_. I run to my house and open the door "Jake! Where were you?" I shout. There's no answer. _I'm gonna kill him. I need to find him before mom comes or she'll kill me._I start to call his friends but they all say that he's not there. I start to cook dinner hoping he'll come home soon.

It's 8:00 at night now, I'm starting to get worried. When the door opens and mom and dad come in with Jake. Oh shit. "ADRIANA PRIMROSE MELLARK" dad shouts "would you like to explain to me why we found our 10 year old wondering the streets by himself?" he's getting louder and louder. I can feel my eyes fill with tears. "I don't know! I showed up at his school and he was gone! He didn't wait even though I told him too!" I shout. Mom glares at me "you should have been there earlier" she says. I can feel the anger rise inside me "it's not my fault!" I say. "yes it is your the older sister! He's your responsibility" she shouts. I stare at her I feel so much hatred for her "No he's not my responsibility! He's yours! You're supposed to be our parents!" I shout at them. Dad looks at me "Don't ever raise your voice like that again. We're extremely disappointed in you" he shouts. I look at them on the verge of tears "you love Jake so much more than you love me! I'm tired of being the second best" I say to them. Mom looks at me "he's younger then you are he needs more attention. I expect more from you" she says. I glare at "you shouldn't! I'm not Prim mom!" _I can't believe I actually just said that._Dad looks at me "you ungrateful little bitch" he says. He approaches me and grips my arms tightly "you will never ever say that again. Do you understand me?" he says with anger. I'm shaking with fear and I nod my head. He lets go of me and I look over at Jake, he looks so scared. I go over to him "Jake why don't you go play a video game?" I say to him, he runs off to his room to play. I turn to my parents "see what you do! We're both scared of you. And you treat him better. You've never laid a hand on him and you've done it to me a thousand times. Sometimes I wish I was never even born" I'm sobbing now. Mom turns to me "sometimes I wish that too" she says. I remember something from watching the Games last night, I turn to them "I wish Cato would have won the Games instead of you" I say. They both looked surprise at this comment. Dad bites his lips "get out. Get out of our house. You don't know what it's like to live through something like that" he says. "You're right I don't, but I know what it's like to be afraid and feel like I have no one. As for getting out goes. I'm glad to leave" I say as I storm out.

I walk to my mom's old friend Gales, house. Gale and his wife Haley are my godparents. But they're more like my real parents. I get to Gale's house and bang on the door. He opens it in a when he sees me crying he pulls me into a hug. "Sh, it's ok, it's going to be ok" he tells me as he pulls me in and closes the door. Haley comes to the door "Gale who is it' when she sees me crying she also gives me a hug. "Do you want to talk about it" she asks. "Not right now" I respond. Gale looks at me "do you want to spend the night?" he asks me. I look at him "thanks" he smiles. He calls Matthew to come to the door. Matthew is their son and he looks exactly like Gale. The hair, the eyes, the height. Matthew looks at me "come on, lets go watch some tv in my room" he says. As we head into his room. From behind Haley calls "bedtime is at 11:00, and Adriana don't worry about pajamas or clothes because we still have the ones from the last time you spent the night" she says to me. I sleep here a lot but I love it here, it's like a real home. Matthew looks at me "I think my dad is going to call your mom and tell him you're here" he says. I look at him with a worried look "your poor dad" I say.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this. It means a lot to me. I'm still thinking up so ideas but I'll update soon. At the beginning of the next chapter your going to hear or well read the argument between Katniss and Gale. Remember your reviews are important!**


	3. Authors Note!

**Hey guys! This is just a quick author's note. I'm still writing the story I've just been really busy lately. I have had homework and my friends have been wanting to hang out whenever we don't have homework so I just haven't had time to write chapter 3. If I don't post Chapter 3 this week I promise it will be posted next week after the long weekend. **


	4. The Phone Call

**Okay sorry it's taken me so long so update a new chapter. It's been hard with school and is going to get even harder but I'll update as much as I can. Anyways here is chapter 3 it begins with Gales point of view.**

**Unfortunately I still do not own the Hunger Games. If I did Cato and Boggs would never have died and Peeta probably would have. But Suzanne Collins does which makes me happy.  
**

* * *

**Gale's POV  
**

I turn to Haley "I should probably call Katniss. Let her now Adriana's safe" I tell her. Haley looks at me, I know she doesn't really like Katniss or Peeta but she puts up with them for me. "Honestly, I don't think they deserve to know. Let them be parents and worry about her" she says. I think about it for a minute, I look at a picture hanging on the wall of Matthew. _If it was Matthew I wouldn't want to worry, I would need to know he is safe_. I look at her "I need to call her" she looks annoyed "Gale -" she starts "Hales, she my oldest friend and if it was Matthew. I need to talk to her" I say as I pick up the phone.

The phone a rings a few times. _Come on, pick up, pick up. _Finally Jake answers the phone "Hello" he says. I smile at the sound of his little voice. _God I love that kid too. _"Hey Jakey, its Gale is your mom at home?" I ask him. He runs and give the phone to Katniss. "ya Gale" she says, she sounds annoyed. "Hey Catnip whats with the attitude?" I say. "its nothing. What do you want?" she asks. _She's pissed. _"I just want you to know that Adriana is here. She going to stay the night" I tell her. There's silence for a minute "send her home Gale. Now." She tells me. _Damn._ "No, she's fine here" I say to her. I can hear it in her voice that she's getting angry "Gale, she needs to come home and fix what happened. She needs to grow up and stop being a child". _Did she really just say that? _"Katniss she's fifteen years old, she's IS just a kid" I say to her. I hear her sign over the phone "Gale when we were fifteen we were both providing for our families. We were the care givers. I protected Prim as if she was my daughter. You did the same with Rory, Vic and Posy. She doesn't do anything for Jake" she tells me. I'm getting annoyed now "she loves that boy so much. Just because she's not the care giver doesn't mean she doesn't care. Our lives were different then, we made a difference. Do you remember the morning before you went into the Games? You told me you were never having kids. And now you have two beautiful children. You shouldn't be upset that she's not a care giver because you know what it was like. Our teenage years were taken away because of it" I say. "That's another thing she's so ungrateful. I was only a year old then her when I was in the Games. Trying to survive, trying not to die. She can't imagine the things I've done and the things I've seen. She has no idea what it was like" she tells me. "Well maybe if you would talk about it once in a while instead of pretending it never happened. Have you ever thought that maybe that's the reason why you have no relationship with her? You never told her about the Games, about the Quarter Quell, the rebellion, she knows about the rebellion from school. You never told anyone what it was like to see Prim die, how you killed Coin instead of Snow. You never told her about your teenage years. And now that she's growing up, you're ignoring her. It's almost as if you want her to play in the Games. I tell her. I know this isn't true but it might get my point across. "That is not true, and you know it" I can hear it in her voice that she's almost crying. "Do I? You really are becoming more and more like your mother everyday" I say as I hang up the phone.

I walk into Matthews room and turn to Adriana "your mom knows you're here. But you're going to need to go home tomorrow night to settle something's" I say to her. She nods "ya I know" she says quietly. I look at Matthew "son can I talk to you for a minute" Matthew gets up and we go into the living room. "Do you know what happened tonight" I ask him. He looks at me "ya, she found the tapes of the Hunger Games at her parents flipped. I don't know why they care so much. I know about them and she's the same age as I am." He tells me "but you didn't watch them " I say. He looks at me "I know, but dad they never told her anything about their past where as you told me everything. About how it felt to see Katniss and Peeta kissing, about getting whipped, seeing her go back into the Games, how much you helped the rebellion, how you wished you would have volunteered for Peeta, how you blame yourself for Prim's death, about moving to 2 and coming back, everything. Adriana didn't know any of it" he tells me. _That's a good point_. "Katniss lived through much worse than I did" I tell him. Matthew looks at me "all the more reason to tell your kids. Adriana and Jake deserve to know. I know Jakes only ten but still they need to know" he says. I give him a hug "I love you son" he looks up and gives me a hug "I love you too dad". We tell each other that every night because if anything ever happens to me he needs to know that I love him.  
_  
_

* * *

**Ok so that's chapter 3. I know it wasn't that good. I had a hard time writing in Gales point of view but I really wanted you to hear the whole convocation. I'm going back to Adrianas point of view in the next chapter and keep it up until I feel that I need to through the point of view of another character.**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


End file.
